Mirror Image
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: It isn't Liz she sees lying there on the warehouse floor, blond curls around her. She can barely stand as a strangled sob falls from her throat. Kaplan/Liz have a heart to heart after Liz's death is staged. Mother/daughter relationship. Mentions of Lizvabi. Please read and review!


She'd thought nothing of it at first. It had begun like all her other jobs, an assignment from Reddington. She'd got out her supplies, prepped the area, all a mundane boring task. Until she heard the rest of the instructions.

" A gunshot wound to the heart. Make sure they can see the face, clearly visible. I've had her hair curled for a more staggering effect on the public. Make it look real."

" Raymond-" She started to say, wondering why on earth he wanted it staged so specifically.

" Well talk later Kate. I'm depending on you. Don't let me down."

* * *

The resemblance was staggering. Kate sucked in a breath, leaning on the wall for support as a sob filled her body. She could be Her twin, Kate decided as she poured the blood over Elizabeth, staged the scene of her death. It was all she could do to snap the pictures, finish the job she'd been given. Once the last picture was taken, the camera fell from her hands as she staggered a few steps away, sinking to the ground, her shaking legs unable to support the weight of her grief.

"Kate." Liz whispered, wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman. " I'm okay. "

" Elizabeth...it was so...so real..just..just like Annie...gunshot to the heart...even..even your hair-" Kaplan wept, allowing Liz to see this side of her, that only Reddington had ever seen.

" Tell me about her." Liz whispered, voice filled with compassion. She sat down next to Kate, taking her hand in her own.

"Annie..was the love of my life. Annie Kaplan." Kate sucked in a breath, "we were lovebirds, her and I, she came into my life when I needed her most. I..I was going to propose that night..." she let out a strangled sob. " That man...he called me .. , then he shot her, and I with the same bullet. She died, as I held her hand."

"Kate.." Liz began, not knowing exactly what to say. Her eyes burned with tears for her friend.

"I'm sorry Masha. Burdening you with my past. It is I who should be comforting you." Kaplan's eyes held that haunted look in them andas she rested her head against Elizabeth's, she was struck by how much Masha seemed like a daughter to her.

" I'm here Kate." Liz spoke softly, rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Kate's hand. " I get it. I do. I know what it's like to watch someone you love die, and be utterly and completely helpless to do anything. There was a time, not too long ago but it feels like yesterday and forever at the same time. We were at a club, trying to apprehend a Blacklister-" Liz felt tears fill her eyes and suddenly she was sobbing, her face buried in Kaplan's shoulder, tears falling in a flood. " Her throat was sliced." She could barely get the words out.

" Masha...little Solniska" Kaplan stroked her hair, ignoring the specks of blood that filled it. She began to softly hum a song, quietly and calmly. She pressed a gentle kiss to Liz's forehead. " Solniska. Sweetheart. Look at me."

Liz raised her head, turning tear filled eyes up to look at Kaplan. " yes?" She whispered.

" I bet you feel guilty. Survivor's guilt, like I do. Don't say you don't Solniska. I know well how you feel. But you're stronger than I am." Kate smiled tenderly at Liz, brushing a tear from her cheek.

" Why'd you think that?"Liz was tired. So tired. She coughed, trying to get the sadness out of her throat.

" You were able to find love again. Sweetheart. You've found your soulmate. She loves you. With all her heart. And you love her." Kate smiled, sadness in her eyes. " Annie was it for me. Annie healed my heart after an unrequited love died, and my heart shattered into a million pieces."

" Kate-" Liz asked, " I think I've lost my chance with her. She thinks I'm dead.." Liz felt fresh tears fill her eyes. " she probably thinks I'm dead..." she repeated. " Kate..I love her..more than anything..I.."

" shh. Liz. Samar understands. She knows. And she loves you. More than anything in this world. I've seen it. Dearie. She loves you. She's your Annie." Kate's voice broke.

As they stood and walked to the car, Liz reached out and took Kaplan's work worn hand in her own. " I love you Nayanya." She whispered softly.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. A warm feeling gripped her heart. " Oh my Solniska. I love you too."


End file.
